


昏君3

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	昏君3

小王爷叉着长腿坐在议事的勤政殿的长桌旁，这里不是他寝宫，还是原来的陈设，像那小皇帝的宫中一样，桌子椅子俱是华丽沉重，他也不知道都是些什么木头，只觉得瞎讲究不舒服，还好这桌子底下宽敞，他能伸伸腿，否则就这几日的公务，坐在这里能把人憋死。

为了政务方便，他起居在这里数日了，今日终于陆续颁完了诏命为摄政王之后理政的重要诏书，国策大局既定，他伸了伸懒腰，脑袋硌在昂贵的座椅把手上找着舒服的位置。

过几日就是准备许久的出征前最后一次阅兵操练，少年征战的经历让他有些骄傲，势必要在文气深重的南边小朝廷面前展示自己的用兵实力，他心里明白，皇帝心里也明白，朝中已经久无战场可用之人，皇帝几度妥协，为的也是借他之力收复失地，因此那边宫里早已请求了要在场观看。

想起小皇帝一直对用兵操练的事十分关心的样子，仿佛听着宫人转达的意思能看见他那双眼睛里有着热切期待，也不是之前那样完全躲着自己了，无端让人生出炫耀之心，便准了。这摊国事让人力不从心，当真不如疆场杀伐来得肆意过瘾，可又不得不去应对着，何况已经得到的怎么可能轻言放弃，他能从那一堆兄弟子侄中走到今天，就不是个会言败的性子。

不过这时是真的需要换换脑子了。

说到消遣，他扬声唤侍从：“那小皇帝每天都干嘛呢？去把他起居注取来报给我听，还有那个彤史，”他每天累死累活的操心着别家小朝廷的事，小皇帝别是在后宫睡别的女人才好，翻看着桌上的奏折和节略，想起了什么，“等等，把这皇帝从前理政时的奏折并公文全都拿来。”

侍从应声而去，他们早就得到授意监视宫内众人举动，很快就捧着东西前来复命，小王爷随意拣了一本翻看，听侍从禀报。

“皇帝每日寅时三刻起身。”起得倒是够早的，他心想。

“晨课后，于寝宫内清心观见了数位道长，烹茶论道。”道士…他揉了揉发胀的冷峻眉眼，听闻南边朝廷之前数位皇帝都是以尊崇佛教为主，这位倒是一直不随大流。可神鬼之事总是太多祸端的遮掩，不得不防，他睁眼示意侍从记下待查。

桌上的奏章节略都是小皇帝近年批阅过的，他粗粗翻了几下，批注竟然十分随性，有的寥寥数语直指要害，有的却十分发散啰里八嗦，但也许细看有些道理，像他那时顶着恐惧却清晰的思路。自己领着族人南下入关，要拿下这一摊子就必须知己知彼，想到这里，他命令侍从将这些收好带着，起身看了眼已经月上中天，带了两个人在夜色中往藏书阁走去。

令侍卫在门外轮值，他抬步走入阁内。藏书阁是历经几朝的积累，历代皇帝的公文与收藏都分门别类地归置在这些高高的神秘的书柜里，间隔之间都是软垫，悠悠的明灯点上，安静又有几分历史的厚重。他拿着一盏明黄小宫灯，松快地记着学士的指示找到了放置了小皇帝所有文稿和折子的那一格，正准备席地坐着看看，却感受到一丝气息。

相隔不远的地上伏着一个人，他迅速收敛起刚刚松弛的气场，快步挪过去，那个人影始终没有动作，他走到近前，借着月光，看见皇帝一身轻软便袍，没有多余冠冕，就这样毫无防备地蜷着睡在窗棂下一格书架旁的软垫上，微张着厚厚的双唇，呼吸深沉，枕着几本书册，仿佛宫城内外都与他无关，只是个偷偷潜入故纸堆迷失着出不去的寻常男子。

看着他久了，跟着他的呼吸，叫人舒坦。小王爷站直了身子，憋着声音脸上却笑开了，回顾四周，只觉得这一处最清静暖和，于是把刚刚找到的卷籍并灯盏拿过来，把闪烁的宫灯搁到两人中间，屈起一边长腿，倚坐在窗下另一侧，翻看着身边熟睡之人的批注，在他睡得酣甜面朝他转过来时再静静看他两眼，指尖痒痒地想戳一戳他脸颊上印出的痕迹，却只是忍着盯了一会儿又再转回目光翻找着他写过的政务相关的先例。

他的笔迹一直有些朴拙刻板，看这朱批，数年前就是这样了，大多是愣愣的，棱角规矩分明，笔力却很好，尾韵总有些雀跃。无关紧要的事他会细心多写一点，修修改改，也不嫌麻烦，只看字，倒像是个老农，兢兢业业的，又忍不住多唠叨几句的样子。

后来危局渐显，朱批就越发简练，像是前年被他们围困关外，又逢南边权臣企图分疆自治，他写给平乱大将军的急件里便是战略狠辣，杀伐果断，毫不留情，叫他看了只想击节赞叹。

忍不住转头端详这皇帝打着小呼噜的无害睡颜，一时恍惚哪个人才是真的，只觉得他们俩这个光景，一个亡国之君，一个蛮族贼子，就着月色相安无事地缩在这里，还是这些日子来的第一次，真实又荒诞。自从记事以来，自己便活在争斗中，即使睡熟也是留着一丝清明，长久以来已经习惯了不得安眠的夜晚，他倒有些羡慕这皇帝，也太能睡了，国破家亡却像胜券在握。他是想作弄作弄他的，可那张曾经在他身下满是羞辱和情欲的脸这样太过纯净，倒叫他僵着不知该做什么。

渐渐更深露重，皇帝感觉自己走在没有尽头的宫墙边，什么也看不见，可他清楚自己布下的每个陷阱，他自小长在这里，没人能在他熟悉的地方胜过他，他安慰着自己，他很确定。有一道光亮在前方，是尽头走来高大的人影，耳尖银环映着光亮一闪一闪，小皇帝不迎也不惧，这人一步步走进他的圈套，他不想害人，可谁叫他活该呢。

轻轻地笑出声，却被一道光晃了眼睛。

“陛下，笑什么呢？”入目一盏宫灯照着那张被逗乐了的脸，那么大的个子蹲在小小宫灯旁，大方地笑出一排牙，犬齿尖利可见，俯身看着自己，眉眼锋利俊朗，这次不是那样邪气逼人的脸，皇帝瞬间清醒，瞪大了眼睛，却不像之前反应那样大，只是手虚虚地推着他膝盖，背靠着墙往上挪。

他瞧着心里有些新鲜，怎么不怕他了？可他安静又抗拒的样子一样让人勾着人去探索，“别拱了，”他像在干正事一样懒散地坐下说，“今日不弄你。”

皇帝仍是冷着小脸又羞怒地把书扔过去，被旁边的人接住继续看，“王爷，”他虽然因为一些心事不想看他，却缩在角落警告，“你自重些。”

小王爷发誓自己真的只想好好呆着学习一下南人的治国之道的，可这皇帝太好逗了，他动作很大地靠过去，皇帝抱着身子定定地看他，有了些小脾气，他停在他面门似近不近的距离，扯着嘴笑了下，“我重不重，陛下不知道吗？”

气息逼近，让人有些无法直视，他伸手重重地挡开他躲避着，目光看见他们身边一堆奏折，他认出自己的字迹，推着他扑过去忙乱地捡起来查看，“你…这些你都看了？”

“啊…怎么，不许看啊？”他抻着长腿，没个样子，转过头斜眼看着跪坐收拾的他。

“你看这些做什么？”随意拾起一本，都是自己的陈年笔迹，有的还是少年时的意气之语，他都多年不曾触碰过，想到这些被他一下子翻出来，有些抗拒，又像被窥破了内心一样心虚。怕他瞎找翻到了重要的物件，连忙四处搜寻着，踢开他的屁股把下面一本抽出来查看，嫌弃地抱怨：“都皱了，你这样不爱惜东西。”

“你们要是争气些，也轮不到我为了你这烂摊子劳心劳力。”他说着顺手扯了扯面前晃荡的骨节清晰的腕子，力度却带他跪倒在怀里，掐着他腰指着其中一章问：“你当时奏请监管漕运这里说的真好，这城你都没怎么出过，是怎么知道这么多的。”

皇帝很自然地顺着他指的看过去，端坐起来背脊笔直，满不在乎，“这算什么，我三岁开蒙后，就开始学这些了，父亲猜疑重，不让我们碰兵权，可在这宫城里若是什么都不懂，没了母亲的皇子早被人烧成灰了，谁跟你似的临时抱佛脚。”

“难怪，留下了一群文邹邹的老头，一个能骑马的都没有。”

“谁说我不能骑马了？都跟你们一样在外边疯跑就能拿下这江山了？”鄙夷地冷笑，被他再轻易挪过来跨坐在他身上，他佯装冷静，噙着冷笑不自在地撑着他胸口，一副想看看他还能拿自己怎样的样子。

小王爷异常认真，黑眸沉沉看着他，抓过他的手揉捏着，那双手比他的小，没什么茧子，干净清秀，像他身上每一处，他盯着他玩了一会儿手，直到他眼神躲闪着要抽手，才拉开自己只着薄衫的领口，露出紧实健硕的腹肌，扣着他的手摸上一道温热而狰狞的疤痕，碰上的一刻他惊讶地抖了一下，脸转过去不想看，却被他另一只手拧着下巴转过来，“这道是七岁那年，被我叔叔暗算留下的。”

手往下滑向线条凸显的侧腹，“这个是第一次出征时，被你们大将军一箭擦过的。”

“够…够了。”皇帝分不清他是戏谑还是较真，用力把手从他继续往下的趋势中抽出。被他骤然这样深沉地看着有些怵，再想到这满身的伤痕，都是这些年征战各有伤亡的记载，有他年轻的伤痛，可也有国人的血，心里一阵复杂。

“你是壬申年生人吗？”他轻声地找话。

“是啊。”小王爷见他似乎生出些相似的感慨，静默着没再逗他，他难得这样安静又坚定，带着一身伤，像蛰伏的战士。

“我还长你六岁呢，”有话没说出口，若不是所求之事注定你死我活，或许他们是惺惺相惜的。

“怎么，这是慈悲心肠了？用不着，”他抓着他的手摸上心脏的位置，仰躺着睨着他，“没意思，我可还等着陛下杀了我的。”手又抚上他跨着的圆臀，揉了几下，盯着他意图明显。

皇帝臀上不自在地抽了两下，没有躲闪，只是意味深长地看着他，“尚未出征，你就想死？”

“那要看陛下让我快活到几时了，”双手揉得起劲，重又闲闲地跟他打着嘴仗，他不知从哪掏出一本有些卷起的书册，在皇帝面前晃了晃，“说起来你以往真是挺用功的，不知道你还记不记得。”

“你说什么呢？”皇帝盯着那卷书，拼命回想，他就这样朗声念出来，“仙子薄纱覆体，两只椒乳遍布红痕，腿间秘处汁液横流…”

“你给我闭嘴！”小皇帝急出一层薄汗，挥舞着又要夺那卷书又要去捂他口鼻，被他从身上掀下来又爬起来跳着去够他，“你看你还写了批注呢，你连这都写批注，闲的吧，陛下？”

皇帝死盯着他高举的书页，在书架旁追着他奋力去夺，却总差一截，或是撞上他的胸膛，或是被他避开，他逗着他追了一会儿，轻松地把他挤在书架上，扣着他双手，继续臊他，“你看你写的，娶妻当娶仙子这样清澈的女子，白日操持家务，夜晚繁衍子嗣，再纳一二侍妾，哈哈哈！”

皇帝挣也挣不开，被他锁着，死盯着他，呼呼地喘气，眉头皱出一道沟，有些疲惫的脸上泛起红晕。这样倔强不经逗的样子，又勾住了他心里那点痒痒，这些日子没见着他，也没碰女人，今晚从见他起磨出的火一下子窜起来，手上带着力道来回摸着他腰臀，低下头迎着他避开自己的脸蛋，强着他嘬了个嘴，拱起他的头深深地吻上去，皇帝还是想咬他，却总在刚有动作时被他躲开，他就这样你追我赶地弄他的舌头，抱着他的胳肢窝把他提起来，皇帝双手捧着他的脸，努力想把他推开，却不停被他深入舔得满脸水渍。

门外有侍卫叩门，听节奏是紧急情报，他不得不松开他的嘴，连出一条长长的水线。

他把着他的小下巴再看了他一会儿，热气呼在他脸上。

“你还不滚，能让我听你们那些破事儿吗？”

“不能。”他笑得肆意又满足，拘着他再玩了一会儿，伸手往他后庭揉了一下，咬着耳朵对他说：“陛下，恕我直言，你这下面比那仙子的腿间秘处生得还好。”揉着他屁股，又大大地亲了一口，才放开他大步走了出去，皇帝缓缓顺着书架软下来，只觉得跟这人打交道太累人，他刚刚就把那本浣衣仙子拿走了，侍卫进来还把他的所有批注全部搬走。

皇帝看着他离开的方向，心跳如擂鼓，这个人明明也是皇室血统，却有着无所畏惧的匪气，像把他放在哪都能拼出一片天的狼崽，每回都像被他席卷似的，哪怕他经受过他的磋磨，全身心地做着准备，也还是被他完全侵略带着节奏。可他觉得更有趣了，不知道这样的人被反将一军，会是个什么样子，他虚弱地抹掉脸上的痕迹，闭眼靠坐着长舒一口气。

密报是北边部族里传来的，兄长已经快要坐不住了，他对着勤政殿里长挂壁上的地图思考了许久，还是不甘心牺牲自己打下来的任何一点功绩去换取他短暂的信任，可又没有更好的办法兼顾两头的对峙之势。可他一向不是个大方的人，让他亲自退一步换取一线不算多大的生机，实在是如鲠在喉，动不了这个手。

因突如其来的紧张局势忙碌了两天，马上就是练兵出征的仪式，他换上了带着昂贵野性的兽皮毛边的服饰，准备去往演武场。

门外闪身进来一个宫人，战战兢兢地伏地跪见。

“说吧，什么事儿。”他放下手里的节略，一脚踩着扶手撑起身，漫不经心地晃悠着长鞭，看得宫人胆颤。前几日的诏书都是重要的封赏任免和政令，他本来不在意这些，可上手政务后只觉得他的战利品自然要力求完美，要让这些人看看他上马能战下马能治的风采，因此着人密切注意着，看看哪个不长眼的撞上来，他也好心里有个数。

“王爷，近日京城总有流言直指王爷诏令百姓剃发易俗，内城外迁，按族属分居所，还…还要三日内迁完，汉民女子只可充作奴役，不可通婚，更有人说，不断发便断头，愈演愈烈，言之凿凿，今日已经有民众受流言迷惑长跪督府，甚至有人当众自裁明志，被救下了…奴才们查过并无这道谕旨，可人心惶惶竟然已成鼎沸之势…”

宫人不敢抬头，殿中一时寂静，长鞭清厉的声音划破冷寂啪地甩在华丽的桌角，金玉镶边的桌角碎裂，切面整齐干脆，大殿被杀气笼罩，所有人跪地噤声。

“那个带头自裁的呢？”头顶咬牙切齿的声音传来。

“说！”又是一鞭子。

“救…救治后，趁人不备，咬了舌头，已经死了…”

“把府门口长跪的全部收押，让自己的人看守审问，”盛怒过后，他脑子里只有一个答案，“去皇帝寝宫。”

拨开侍从奉上的披风，一把摔在地上，大步往宫城深处走去。

冷风拂过袍角烈烈作响，让他冷静许多。他并不纠结于改俗易志，可这在外人看来确实是他会首先做的事，本就人心不稳，有心人只是顺势推动就可以让他做的都白费力气。再者这个时机也是非常好，眼下因为他的势力，各大部族和北方使节都在京城翘首以盼，这些人来来去去轻易就能把消息传扬出去。最重要的，是这人看准了他兄长的心思和他的顾虑，这个关头闹出事情安抚北边确实是他要做的事，这事情办得既轻松让他吃了亏，白废了这段时间的筹谋，还让人怪不着他，还要反过来想自己是不是就该早下狠心这样做。轻易不下手，却心里记得清楚，一下手便明目张胆理直气壮，还要弹压得你动弹不得。

这样的行事风格，他几乎在当下那一刻就想到了皇帝那样倔强无辜任人蹂躏，却总能轻易引得无数人莫名为他效死的懒样子，这人心里什么都明白，懂得忍耐懂得利用，更懂得节省力气，自己从一开始碰他时就看透了他这个性子，居然还是不知不觉让他摆布了去，真是好样的。

他咬牙冷笑，身上的戾气让身边侍卫噤若寒蝉，也好，他想，这样的玩起来才有意思。

心里渐渐清明，把这皇帝从初见时捋了个清楚，那些他护着又护不住的莺莺燕燕，那明明城府极深的奏章，配上这张温吞好看不似做伪的脸，他事实上给了他们什么？就让人心甘情愿碰到他眼前像是得了几分真心，真是天选之人。这小皇帝搞赢了他父亲他哥哥，终于被自己掣肘后开始用老套路搞自己，他从来是遇强则强的嗜血性子，以往所见或是直来直去的沙场大将，或是算计人心的权臣谋臣，第一次见这样作得浑然天成的对手，还真是有些期待了。他伸舌舔过一侧尖利犬齿，长鞭一击劈开寝宫大门，长驱直入。

寝宫宫人早已跪侍道旁，皇帝仍是那样安静端坐在正中软垫上，穿戴整洁华丽只等赶往围场，直视着他，长长的脖颈微仰，脸上是不加掩饰的一丝快意和一贯柔和新奇的微笑，可落在他眼中只有冷漠与狡黠，王爷往后一挥，宫人渐次鱼贯而出，带上帘门，训练有素，哪有一点主公已灭的景象在，他看在眼里，大步走去一把揪住他前襟提起来扔在正中桌面上，一手掐着他脖颈，拇指抚过他颈侧搏动的脉络，像在找着杀机，另一手直接伸入他胸口狠揪起他右侧乳首，“行啊陛下，小看你了，”他变着法儿抠弄着挺立的尖端，看着他翕张的鼻翼，“干得不错，下回…”

“啊…”皇帝毫不躲避地直视他，故意软着嗓子放声喘出来打断他，惹得他猛地掐住他下颌，紧着咬肌狠啃了口他嘴角，狠戾的样子，寸头鬓角一根青筋暴起，“你就这副样子，我给你带兵，保着你的虚衔，你还在哪里骂我小王八蛋是不是？”

皇帝有些笨拙地手肘撑起来，随着他两手狠辣地蹂躏喘了几下，抬眼，还是那样噙着笑睁着大眼睛正经看着他的样子，甚至打开双腿纳入他的腰身，又疼又爽地闭着眼又睁开，带着份孤勇一般挺着胸迎向他粗糙的长指，双手给他正了正胸前的衣襟，两脚摇摇晃晃地踢他：“过奖了，我不过顺手替你做了下不了手的事，不用谢我，”伸出一根手指拨着他耳环玩，“一点不顺就急成这样，我不过是想提醒你这烂摊子不好啃罢了，你也就这点能耐，就这样作践我，还能怎么样？”

两手被攫住按在桌上捏得吱呀响，骨节欲碎一般剧痛，皇帝痛叫着，任由他发泄，一双眸子始终仇恨又嘲讽地看着他，又是一副占着大义忍辱负重的样子。

“原来是想玩新花样儿，早说啊，”今日早已由内而外被他这波发狠的猫崽子般反挠一把的操作撩拨得心潮起伏，看着他张合着痛叫的嘴唇，粗暴地把他拉下来按在身下，撩开袍角敞开腿掏出因愤怒与兴奋而勃起的大家伙对着他的脸套弄了一下直接硬起来。

看着他没反应过来的样子按住他凑近，勾起下巴舔了口他的嘴唇，手伸进他衣服里再揉了几把，“踩我一回陛下就这么开心？太沉不住气了，托你的福，我的人才有机会摸清我兄长与你母后勾结的线索，”见他震惊地睁大眼睛，拍了拍他脸颊，吊着他胃口：“没想到吧，不管这与你是否有关，我总会弄清楚的。”

他握住头部戳在他脸颊上，把着他手握上粗大的根茎，“不如多伺候我几回，哄着小王八蛋多给你卖命，陛下你最想得开了，真不该急着争这口闲气。”

脑子有些发懵，皇帝摇着头脸微红地撑着他的腿避开，仰着头状似可怜却有恃无恐：“王爷自重，等会儿朝臣要来请命去围场的。”

小王爷笑了，笑得十分内涵，用胡渣子磨着他软唇贴着他说：“说得对，陛下伺候得好些，不要弄脏了衣物才好，”他掐着他下巴，他跪着，两只手握着他的腕子楚楚可怜，被硕大的头部对着滑过他丰厚的嘴唇，涂抹着点点黏液，耻毛丛丛刺着他皮肤，孤狼一般的眼睛盯着他，手指伸进他嘴里摸着他有些参差的牙齿，“若是磕碰了，”他点着他秀挺的鼻尖，“我大不了把你这儿杀光抢光回去再撕了我哥，你试试。”

时辰到了，门外两族朝臣入内请命。侍从得了内里允准后将帘门敞开，光线照着摄政王坐在桌后龙座上。朝臣们也只敢微抬头，他们得知摄政王临时来了陛下这里就改了朝觐地点，可入内也未见陛下，不敢多问，只能依制先走流程。

长桌前摄政王浑身紧绷着，眼神锁定着前方下处，额上有汗顺着他脸上的线条深入衣襟，隐忍快意又性感，双手伸向前动作着什么。朝臣看不见的长桌下，小皇帝长袍下摆内完全赤裸着，光光地翘着屁股，跪在他两腿间，爬开压在他鞋面上，嘴里塞着他的器物，两手按在他胯间，被他扶着脑袋轻操着，目光湿答答的看着他，被无声戏谑，眉目紧拧成沟，他故意左右突突地戳他脸颊，在他含弄不住时退出来一点就着他丰润的唇面浅而快地操弄，双手安抚夸赞一般摸着他的头。

皇帝先前被他掐着下颌强迫着调教得嘴都酸了，口涎流淌不止，戳在他深喉软肉上连胃里都开始翻江倒海，挣扎着要闹了还被他折着鞭子狠抽在右臀，一道红痕瞬时狰狞，他箍着他脸蛋儿仰起看着自己，下面用鞭子缓慢而肆意地略过他也勃起的阴茎，鼓胀的囊袋，还有敞开的后穴，“陛下这活儿可太次了，”他鄙夷又认真地评价，把他气得伏在他胯间咳嗽不止。

他近乎残忍地耐心调教着他，挣脱不了，两个人都一身薄汗，被他握着手扶在根部揉弄，听着自己可怜地不自觉地呜咽，又吃力地吞吐他前端时竟然有一丝被掌握教训的快感，那双拿着刀杀过人碰过血的手揉着他脸颊，被他含得眼中有深沉的欲念，有瞬间的失控时他像反过来掌握了他的世界。

门外侍从请示朝臣入内时他正被含到酣处，硬是忍过了一波冲动，把着他不肯放开，皇帝羞耻地推拒，被他堵着嘴警告，全身发抖，他挑衅地把他拉起来一些，挪着椅子几乎让他嵌在自己腿间，放开整治他。朝臣跪拜参见的声音回荡在殿里，响彻他耳畔，他怕得舌尖都在抖。他扶着他的头让他看着自己，信马由缰地在嘴里驰骋起来，没有让自己太深太难受，但显然他得了大趣味，开始快速甚至失控地插着他的嘴，而他看着他眼睛，迷失在他因自己而起的情欲，被他布满汗水年轻俊挺逐渐失神的脸庞吸引，逐渐忘记了周围，朝臣念完祈请辞，他抽出东西喷射在他脸上，紧绷到极点的难耐骤然释放，他微喘着气，盯着胯间仍然看着自己的满是乳白液体的漂亮脸蛋，沉声命朝臣退下。

看着他失神惊惧的脸，湿汗裹身，还这样趴在他腿间，拿过他被脱下的雪白亵裤给他擦了脸上液体，没忍住凑过去安抚地亲了口他红肿的唇，扯起他按趴在桌上。

被他抓猫崽子一样按住后颈背部，狠狠撞在桌上，他回头吼他，嘴角还有他一点清白色浊液。小王爷打了个响指，宫人迅速猫着腰送上来一只精致盒子，迅速退下，皇帝看到这样的盒子就头疼，“你有完没完！要做就快点不要玩我了！”

“别急。”折起的鞭子啪地抽了他另一边屁股，疼得他出了冷汗，两手扒住桌子开始发抖，他也不知道为什么，或许是他其实从未伤过自己性命，所以总觉得他下不了手，这样荒唐的感觉竟然已经存在这么久。

往盒子里摸了些晶亮的液体，抹上他挺着的屁股蛋儿，好好地揉着褶皱的那处，揉开揉软了点儿，换成几根手指缓慢推开进入，“嗯……”他慌乱地趴着仰头哼了一声，身体被自然地打开，比第一回时清醒的感受让他紧张，他不安地摆着屁股，被他捣弄得痛楚又快乐。

“放松点儿，快点儿，要走了。”听着不耐烦极了，却亲遍他臀瓣，舔着翘臀挤出来的腰窝。

“你到底想做什么，”后面被他越弄越爽，前面也挺起来，上身还是皇帝的样子，下身却光着。他一手在后面不停揉搓，人从后面贴上他，冰冷的衣物擦着他的性器，把那个小盒子拿来，打开给他看，亲着他嘴角，“干这个。”

皇帝惊呆，这盒子里是码得整整齐齐各式各样的柱状圆球状的玩意儿，有的是玉质的，有的像小核桃。他惊慌地侧头看他，侧脸近在咫尺，英俊锋利，猫逗老鼠一样，翻拣着拿起一个玉环，放到他嘴边让他贴着吻一下，“这个凉凉的，夹着会舒服，”他情不自禁一抖，夹紧了手指，被他大力又插弄了几下，“这会儿别紧，”他放下玉环，又拿起几个或大或小的物件比在他眼前让他亲一口再拿着放进去侍弄。

他被他胡乱塞东西弄得冷汗直流，咬着牙冷笑，“你平时就钻研这些，跟市井盲流有什么区别。”

“这个好，这个你一定喜欢。”他压根不理他，拿起一个比上次的缅铃更大的系带缅铃，在他眼前晃了晃，发出清脆的铃声。

“别…嗯…啊…”那颗粗糙的缅铃被塞进穴内，撑开剐蹭着内壁，变得灼热跳动，一动还发出羞耻的声响。他扯着丝线一端扯出来又推进去，看着红丝线在他股间进出，被打湿，看他痛苦地皱眉呻吟又抬着屁股迎合，腹下又涨了点，觉得时候到了，把缅铃塞进深处，惹得他深长地叫了声，迎上他伸出的舌尖狠狠亲了几嘴，给自己和他穿好裤子翻过来覆过去更衣完毕，抱着他出去。

皇帝整个人软得像一坨面，任他揉圆搓扁地摆弄，被他抱去外面见了天日才惊觉：“你…你没把那个拿出来？！”

更可怕的是面前停着一匹极漂亮的白马，小皇帝近乎绝望地挣扎，一动体内却发出铃声，他被放在马背上，小王爷一跃在他身后，揽着他一抖缰绳，贴着他耳朵，“你不是说会骑马吗，我带你骑，”两人一马当先而去。

围场就在宫城边上，很近，有专用的驰马道，也就更近了，可这段路几乎是皇帝走过最难以言喻的路。

飞扬的马蹄声盖过了体内不绝于耳的铃声，他坐在马背上，后面那人恶意地夹着他狂飙，他被颠得欲仙欲死，好几次屁股腾空又落下重重颠在马背上直让他觉得眼前一黑，体内的物件随着颠簸像是越进越深，在他灼热的深处遇热更热，疯狂地跳动着。

他已经抓不住任何东西，手乱放，向后仰倒在他怀里，嘴里啊啊地不住哭喊着，流着泪蹭他颈窝，面色凄楚又淫靡，还有着恨意，这物件让他又痛又痒，想快活没法快活，射也射不出来，身后的人被他这样勾人的狂乱样子弄得身上散着热气，加快速度来到围场里的高台旁。

“怎么是这里？”他睁着迷蒙的眼软倒在他身上颤抖着，后穴一阵一阵收缩，吊得他不上不下，从尾椎痒到心坎儿。他高大的身躯挡着他，在侍卫看不到的角度亲了口他咸涩的唇，答非所问：“摄政王同皇帝共乘一骑，那帮老头子会觉得是佳话吗？”

皇帝已经没有心力去计较这些，他只觉得这里不是操练阅选该来的地方，在他身上扭着说不上是快活还是难过，跟他较着劲。

他一口一口地亲着他，抚弄他的腰臀，一抓一抓的，都能感到他内里的剧烈活动。阅兵一般确实在围场内，“我给陛下临时改成了在这楼阁城墙上，看得更清楚，”他笑着喉结就在他耳旁震着，皇帝看到眼前从后面通向高台的一截楼梯，猛然扭头看着他，眼里还有泪意，抖着红红的嘴说：“你别这样，我爬不上的…”

小王爷看着他这样子，猛地跳下马，把他抱着扔在地上，想了想又走回他身边把他拉起来，他以为他放过自己了，不曾想小王爷给他整了整骑装的衣冠，对着他笑得很友善，俯身轻声说：“陛下，自己爬上来，我在上面等你，你不能惯着自己，也不要总指望别人惯着你。”

说罢眉目一冷，大步走上面前高台后侧的阶梯，飞快几步就到了高台上撑着帷幔的楼阁城墙上，背着手立在风中面向着他，耳环被风吹动，挺拔而矫健，胸背厚厚的却宽肩窄腰，胯下似乎还有没下去的痕迹忤在那里。

阅兵的号角吹响，台下有礼官唱念的声音，大家都等皇帝出现在高台上，他艰难地爬起来，恨到极点撑着一口气往上走，他把他放在中间，既无把手也无帮扶，侍从都被他长鞭一甩赶去旁边，他只能缓慢地挪步，眼睛盯着台上笑着的那张脸，忍耐着每一次挪步登高时穴内的辗转摩擦。

腿一软跌坐在台阶上，这一动作又是一抖，铃铛响起。

“陛下快些，就等你了。”台上那人张扬着一本正经地催他，还剩五阶了，还剩四阶了，他浑身被汗浸湿，脸颊前所未有的红，张着嘴喘着气蹒跚着，腿间已经泛滥，台上的人仿佛能看到他结实带劲的腿正绷得紧紧的，只觉得身下已经坚硬如铁。

他已经不知道怎么走到的，回过神来已经被他坚实的臂膀架在城墙上，身后的人伸手抱着他，抵着他，示意远处侍从演练开始。

他目之所及是从未有幸被允许看到的场面，他是皇子时被猜疑只能韬光养晦，当皇帝时捡了烂摊子的漏，残兵败将无人可用，可现在看到的是身穿他们服饰的兵将整装演练，意气风发，随着黑旗指示变换着阵型，组装着火器，心里只有汩汩热血在燃烧，心潮起伏，张着嘴怔愣着，身后的人结实的臂膀搂着他，静默地跟他一起看着，他却时不时转头意味不明地看他，又一言不发，这样满含情绪的他还没有见过，让自己心里像被击中一样沉沉的。他情韵未退，看着整齐却已经狼狈不堪，就像他浸淫多年，表面上随和宽容，内里却只是放任和倦怠。哪个男儿不是志在天下，城下这一片整肃之军，纯粹又勇敢，像他们都曾翘首期盼过的初心。

号角声渐歇，人群退散，热血的刺激像最好的春药，何况他们情潮仍烈。借着城墙的掩饰，他在他目不转睛时就把两人袍下脱光了贴合着，摸到他前面裤裆里刚才已经释出了些许浊液，他手伸进去在他耻毛中揉着他半勃的阴茎，后面扯着丝线，抽拉着能感到挤过层层穴肉十分润滑，皇帝还在沙场热血的刺激中就被他延续着快感，很快又硬了起来，无奈认命地把着墙靠在他身上。

“陛下，满意吗？”他抽出缅铃，拎着丝线在他脸上荡，一语双关地问他，缅铃响着，上面还滴落着他的水，他伸出手抓着这物件想用力扔下去，却被他收走。

“不谢我吗？”太喜欢他这样无奈到任人摆布的样子，嘴里亲着软软的他说着些有的没的，捏住他乳头，下身顺着他臀沟来回滑动，略过穴口时硕大的顶端挤着滑进去，缓缓撑到底，前面的人张着嘴无声地叫着，后穴已经被各种折磨了大半天，敏感得要命，被他狰狞的器具一插到底，咽下去的眼泪又都流出来，翘着臀低头忍耐着，被他扎实又快速的一阵抽插碾磨得熨帖又难熬，撑了一天的甬道紧咬着他。

他放任地进进出出，换着角度操他，那里水润软热，爽得他快要想不起这人今天怎样摆了自己一道，缓过来后发现他自己松开一只手摸着下面套弄，抖动着快要射，他后面继续动作，重重擦过他那片敏感区域，拍走他的手，握住他根部，阻止他，“陛下怎么这样不坦荡，”掐着他根部狠狠一撞，他靠在他身上剧烈抖着，两手狠命想扒开他掐住根部的手却无济于事，太难过了，一口口地喘着粗气，嘴唇被咬得红透了人中，偏头无奈地流着眼泪讨好地舔他的颈窝，又忍不住胡乱骂着他。他张口亲上他张开的嘴，享受他的服软和迷乱的乱舔，却仍旧铁面无私无动于衷，捂着他的嘴又大力操弄了起来。把他抵在城墙上，让他翘着屁股不断跌坐在自己柱身紧紧贴合着每一下都无处可逃，一手捂着他的嘴，另一只手又捉住他的根部，锁着他往前往上顶弄。

这样几次，皇帝快要疯了，他下面已经比平时要热要大，他怕这个疯子把他弄坏掉，眼前是空旷广阔的练兵场，仿佛还有未消散的金戈铁马之声，捂着他的手被他泪水打湿，终于也想射了，猛的几下放开钳制他的手，释放在他里面，一股股的，前面的人欲潮汹涌，腹下痉挛着，喷射到了城墙上，软下来被他拥着抱在一起粗喘着。

看他过后闭着眼睛极为复杂的样子，小王爷心里那点火终于散了，怀里的人湿透了，他挺有良心的给他裹起来，亲了下他眉间的痣，被他啪地打开脸，他现下心情好得很，由着他作，从后面紧抱住他，包着他的手指着围场外广袤延伸的西边远处，像是共同的想法又像是承诺，霸气又潇洒地说：“迟早把他们打下来。”


End file.
